


i'll paint you with gold and keep you forever

by itachitachi



Series: Summer Pornathon '11 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, M/M, Marathon Sex, Team Gluttony, secret cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't have favorites. (Merlin doesn't count.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll paint you with gold and keep you forever

**Author's Note:**

> For Pthon 2011 week 5: Kink Me! Merlin. :)

Arthur had never thought himself the type of king to have a favorite. There had been kings who spent more time in the red chambers than in their own, who let games of strategy and physical training fall by the wayside in favor of a different sort of exertion, sweaty and self-indulgent. Arthur had thought them contemptible. A king had duties out in the wider world—he couldn't tie his attentions merely to his own household.

For all his reign, Arthur had used the red chambers when he needed them and no more. Sometimes one of the men, hard and firm, for him to tame before breakfast. Sometimes one of the women, sweet and slick, for him to lose himself in as night fell. (Sometimes, when he really needed a break, both at once, while the sun was still high in the sky.)

But Arthur was a good king, a responsible king. He wasn't sex-crazed, driving his kingdom to ruin while he tickled at the toes of his lovers. Sex was a pursuit he generally sought only once daily, rarely more than twice. Certainly never so many as three times in a single day, except for special occasions. And yet...

"Six?!" Merlin says, when Arthur paws at his hip again. "Sire—ah. If I can't keep up with you, will you dismiss me? Please?"

"You're a concubine, not a _servant_ ," Arthur scoffs blearily, fascinated by the wriggles of Merlin's body as he slides a hand over the sticky soft of Merlin's spent cock. "You can't be dismissed. As if I would dismiss you. _You_."

"Ah—"

"I'd rather call Gaius up," Arthur says, digging his thumb into the mess of Merlin's arse. "Have him draft you some potion that'd keep you going forever."

"I'd die," Merlin whimpers. "Spending forever with a prat."

"Spending forever with your king, a sex god," Arthur corrects, withdrawing his thumb and pressing in three fingers. It's too easy, he thinks, so he changes his mind and presses back in with four.

Merlin thrashes, pulling viciously at Arthur's royal hair, and makes sobbing sounds when Arthur curls his fingers. Arthur wonders that he has the energy for it. He can feel how wet Merlin is inside and it eats at him, makes him want to push in with his cock again even though there's really no way. With his hand then, maybe. His whole hand. Merlin could take it, he thinks, and bends down to lick cautiously at the come-streaked base of Merlin's sore-looking cock.

" _Fuck_ ," Merlin hisses, and yanks Arthur's head away.

"I'll have you again," Arthur whispers. He twists his wrist and rides Merlin's shudder. "Even if it takes me two days, I won't stop until I can have you again."

"Why?" Merlin moans. "Why me, why—"

"Because I _want_ you," Arthur growls. "And despite all your whining, you want me too, and I'll _have_ you, because you're my—"

Merlin's breath catches. His hand slips from Arthur's hair to drag down the back of his neck, pull him in.

"—you're mine," Arthur finishes, looking away, anywhere but Merlin's heated, sex-sharp eyes.

"I'm your favorite," Merlin says. "Aren't I. _Me_. Your favorite."

"Don't get a big head about it," Arthur says. "I might decide I want to fuck you for a week straight, and then where will you be?"

"Even more sore than I am now, I suppose," Merlin says. He shifts abruptly, tipping Arthur onto his back, and leans down to lavish him with heavy, rich kisses. "But likely just as mad about you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Arthur says, a whisper against Merlin's mouth. "You're already my favorite."


End file.
